


The Lay of King Arthur

by FlamingRedRyu



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Cock wizard at it again, F/F, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Poor Mordred, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedRyu/pseuds/FlamingRedRyu
Summary: A random writer's take on the infamous time Arturia donned a cock, Morgan swiped in to get some and Merlin probably knew about the event before it even happened. It's just smut, nothing more. A way for me to get into writing for this fandom. Hopefully, more plot-heavy works will follow.





	The Lay of King Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> A hot mess, don't read it

The King knew no love. The King was married to a Queen, but their bond was a purely political matter, orchestrated to keep up appearances. King Arthur was lonely, proudly so, it was what she had chosen for when pulling out Excalibur. What she had chosen for when abandoning her life as Sir Ector's foster son and going off with her mentor, the great wizard Merlin. She had chosen with full conscience, when she exchanged vows and kissed her bride as the people cheered for them. For a short while, the king of knights had tried to live up to the tales that were told about King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. The golden-haired knight had offered her dame many flowers, dined with her in peace, sent her love letters during lengthy expeditions for the Grail. Guinevere accepted it all with a smile, but couldn’t bring herself to embrace her King when they laid in a shared bed. Their marriage was a loveless one and in time, Arthur stopped trying to forge a bond.

Eventually, tell-tale spread like the plague, Camelot was buzzing with doubtful whispers. Why hadn't the king impregnated his wife yet? Why was the pair never seen venturing out together for a lovely forest tour on their horses? Why did they never publicly show their affection? Nearly all the knights of Arthur's Round Table were romantically involved with ladies of noble blood, the commoners followed their love stories with sparkling eyes. It would certainly be a scandal if the King's subordinates proved more successful in the conception of a child, could possibly bring his position as High King in danger.

With Arthur's reputation at risk, Merlin was summoned to Camelot's court. As the greatest mage of all time, his advice and more importantly the solutions he brought, were much valued. Over the course of a week, the silver-haired magician would converse with both Arthur and Guinevere, when to do it, how they'd do it. Producing an heir the conventional way was impossible, for Arthur might possess the strength and valour of a man fit to be king, she lacked the genitalia. The final decision was thus to bestow the King with a pseudo-phallus, temporarily allowing her to impregnate the Queen.

"Guinevere, is this alright with you?"  
Arthur rested her gentle gaze upon her wife, merely asking for the sake of chivalry. The urgency of this situation gave very little room for the Queen to object, she realized that. Upon seeing the dark circles under her King's eyes, the expectations of Britain weighing heavy on her shoulders, she nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, for this is the task I've been given in life. To give the Holy King an heir."  
The bitterness in her voice was unmistakable.

Afterward, Merlin would take Arthur to his workshop. Being the court Mage had earned him his own set of chambers in the castle, where he could experiment with various spells, stored his entire library and had a warm bed ready for the many women he took home. This was perhaps one of his strangest procedures, the robed half-succubus thought to himself, as he turned himself away from Arthur, who was currently undressing. Transformation magic was a walk in the park for Merlin, but he would be lying if he said he'd done such a specific spell before. He collected the King's blood through a small cut in her arm, a few drops was enough. For the added mass, he would simply take a small sliver of Arthur's skin by knife, his magic would do the complicated work. What was one more wound to the King of Knights?

Merlin put his hand on Arthur's lady bits, for once not thinking of something that was even remotely lewd. Using the King's blood to draw a circle, he cupped his hand that held the skin over her crotch, concentrating the mightiest mana a human would ever harness. Pulling back after a few grovelling seconds, the mage stood back up with a teasing smile on his youthful face.

"My my, the King is a well-endowed man."  
Part of him wanted to earn her blush, her ire, any reaction that would indicate the King was human. Ever since Merlin saw young Arthur draw the sword, she hadn't even shown him as much as a frown. Part of him regretted his advice to the chosen King, to lose all humanity for the sake of perfection.

"I thank you for your services, Merlin."  
The usual fair, automated response. As a mentor Merlin was proud but the part of him that was but a playful man, visibly pouted as Arthur put her tunic back on and went to her own chambers in silence. Arthur's mind was on Guinevere, who was readying herself in their shared bedroom, probably just as nervous.

 

Her walk through the castle's hallways seemed endless, Arthur felt her heart beat inside her chest when the door to her own bedroom came into view. She was King, composure was key, an heir needed to be made. With these thoughts in mind, Arthur pulled the wooden door open, entering an almost dark room. Almost.

Candles were set up around the bed, the mild waft of rose-scented perfume trickled her nose. Their canopy bed was hidden from sight by a collection of satin curtains that laid draped over the oakwood beams. Arthur saw the clear shadow of a nude woman through these curtains, a sense of lust compelled her. Perhaps, Guinevere was excited by the idea of her king becoming a full man for the night.

"My Queen, you've really readied yourself.."

Arthur remarked, pulling her blue tunic over her head and removing the white undergarments she had on. Excalibur and it's sheath were carefully put away before the now bare king finally pulled away the curtains, entering the royal bed. It was then that she realized why her lust had risen, why the room was so beautifully decorated, why the Queen had not uttered a word since Arthur entered the room. It wasn't Guinevere.

"My King...or should I say Arthuria? I'm afraid there have been some alterations to your plans. Don't worry, your Queen is sleeping soundly, relieved that she doesn't have to handle your sword."

She was blonde, almost white-haired. Blue eyes so filled with hatred that a veil was needed for her to walk in public, the tulle garment was torn off for this occasion. Several red runes had spread over her body, signalling the growth of her magic prowess ever since Arthur had last seen her. Her body, pale as snow and voluptuous like any mage who used seduction to do her bidding.  
Morgan le Fay, the King's disgraced sister. Arthur tried to crawl back, azure eyes wide open with shock. She knew that Morgan was hellbent on revenge for being denied a kingdom, but this was beyond imaginable. Without her holy blade, the King of Knights wouldn't stand a chance, leading her to attempt a quick escape out of the bedding trap. Her reach for the blade proved to be in vain, as Morgan gripped Arthur's wrists and pinned her down, sharp nails squeezing deep into the King's skin. A strong magical current coursed its way through Arthur's system, rendering her unable to do any more attempts at an escape. 

In all her deviousness, Morgan made sure to not shock the King into an unconscious state, she would savour this moment. That virgin King would be taken by an incestuous mage and be able to tell the tale. Morgan had a sweet smile on her lips as she took a seat on Arthur's stomach, hands resting flat against the knight's chest. Her voice was dripping with glee.

"Be silent, my King. Be still and enjoy this while it lasts. God knows I will give you a better time than your cheat of a Queen would.."  
With a deep sigh, Morgan raked her razor sharp nails down her sister's bust, further down to her pelvis, skipping the throbbing cock. This mild scarring was nothing to Arthur, but the sheer humiliation brought tears to her eyes. Upon noticing this unusual show of emotion for the King, Morgan brought herself down to lay her head in the crook of Arthur's neck, soothingly pressing kisses along the jawbone, her tongue gliding upwards to meet the knight's earlobe. She blew on it, licked along the edge of that ear and took just the lobe between her lips before she was finally given her sweet victory. Arthur grunted, a sign of pleasure no matter how unwilling. It wasn't like the daughter of Gorlois had left any part of her night with Arthur up to chance, everything was in Morgan's favour. The wafting candles were rich with aphrodisiacs, Morgan's own body was drenched in the spell of a succubus and her royal prey was struck by a plethora of Geas* that bounded her to their maker the second she set foot inside the bedroom.

Gripping Arthur's chin between her middle and index finger, Morgan forced the King to look into her eyes. As she held her gaze there, the witch slowly rolled her hips over the throbbing shaft that laid below. Morgan's wet lips enveloped Arthur's manhood until it shone with the juices of a bitch in heat, precum oozing out of the twitching head. Arthur pursed her lips, trembling withheld in carnal desires that had never been fulfilled up until now. A deep, locked up part of the chosen King wanted Morgan to sink down on her cock and fuck herself silly upon it. 

 

Morgan ran her hands through Arthur's hair, loosening the bow that kept those golden locks tied together, unveiling the feminine beauty of her King. Her own moans were high pitched, filled with lust and satisfaction, she needn't hold back any pleasure gained over this fated revenge. At last, Morgan reached down to squeeze Arthur's broad shaft between her fingers, guiding the dick inside of her womanhood. The King couldn’t keep back her heavy breaths,

"Morgan, I beg of you to stop. Whatever ire I have instilled in you, this won't bring you any good. My child, what do you gain out of bearing it?"

Morgan simply let out a sigh, ignoring Arthur's pleas as she eased the Pendragon cock inside of her, her ass slapping on top of the King's lap when bottoming out. The dick's tip pressed a loving kiss on Morgan's cervix, resulting in slight pain that only invigorated the witch more, as she leaned in to whisper against Arthur's trembling lips.

"My son will bring your ruin, dear Arthur. It's fitting revenge on a bastard King like yourself, born from a mother who was bred against her will. You pulled the sword, now harvest every rotten fruit that fate gives you."

Morgan heaved her hips up, cock almost falling out of the tight cunt's hold, before coming down in quick succession. With loud slaps of skin to skin, the witch was riding her half-sister's knob like her life depended on it. Drops of sweat cascaded down Morgan's firm breasts, rolling over her ever-gyrating hips, her long platinum hair a mess. Arthur was no different, hot all over, her lips unwillingly colliding with Morgan's as the witch kissed her again and again, allowing her to feel but bounding her every move. The King wanted to kill her, that witch who dared bound her with magic, who had schemed in the shadows for years, who was bouncing on her dick like a common wench. Arthur's thighs convulsed, her core was on fire and her shaft twitched against Morgan's tight walls, she was close to ejaculating, so painfully close. 

Just when Arthur shut her eyes and was ready to release, she felt Morgan pull herself upwards, removing the cock from her pummelled flower. Had the witch come to her senses? Arthur hoped in vain as she opened her eyes and looked at her nemesis, who seemed to have gone further down, head resting on the King's knees. As if Morgan read the knight's thoughts, she slowly shook her head, pecking across Arthur's calves. She opened her mouth to speak, taking her sweet time in crawling up until she was but inches away from Arthur's hard, aching shaft. Her lips glistened with saliva, high on lust as she whispered.

"Oh dear, you thought I'd let you spunk my insides? And risk not getting pregnant after all the trouble I went through...No, that won't do."

Morgan's hands coaxed the golden-haired knight's shaft, placing a smooch on top of its tip, the witch savoured the taste of her own cunt and Arthur's oozing precum. Her mouth opened in a perfect O-shape, guiding that dick by the base as the platinum-haired mage swallowed it's length down, inch by inch until her lips pressed against the King's groin. Morgan's tongue twirled over the shaft's base, back of her throat taking care of the rest, her oral skills brought Arthur to new heights, audibly groaning in defeat. Morgan knew she had tamed the King, coming back up to hungrily suck on the tip of a cock she almost regretted would be gone after this night. Arthur, no matter how badly she tried to hold back, was pumped dry of her sperm seconds later, passing out on the mattress as Morgan brought the magical current inside the King's body to work at full power. The witch's spunk-filled mouth was emptied in a container and safely stored, her plan had succeeded.

Morgan paid no mind to her sleeping King as she rose from the royal bed, put her dress back on, blew out the candles and left with Excalibur’s scabbard in hand.

What came of that night, would bring forth Camelot's end.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing more than plain smut created by a foul mind.  
> I hope whoever reads this, enjoyed it. Be sure to leave your criticism or compliments in the comments.
> 
> *(A Geas, also known as a Geis. A spell that prohibits the target from doing a specific something, in Arthur's case, more were needed to completely immobilize her.)


End file.
